One of known solid golf balls has the structure in which a rubbery elastic solid core is enclosed with a cover of relatively hard ionomer resin characterized by good external damage prevention such as cut resistance and abrasion resistance.
The golf ball of this structure performs well in the dry state or fine weather in that it travels a satisfactory distance when hit with a driver and receives a requisite spin when hit with an iron which demands controllability to the ball. In the wet state or rain weather, however, the ball becomes less susceptible to spin and therefore, becomes less controllable when hit with an iron club. In particular, the spin susceptibility of the ball when hit with a short iron having a loft of an 8-iron or greater is degraded. As a result, the ball will travel a longer distance than intended or will not stop immediately on the green, about which professional and low-handicap golfers complain. It is desired to overcome the above problem.